The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for splinting an appendage. More particularly, the present invention describes a method and apparatus for splinting a mallet deformity.
A mallet deformity results from an injury to the extensor tendon which is distal to the proximal interphalangeal joint (PIP joint). (This deformity is discussed in the book entitled "The Hand: Operative Plastic and Reconstructive Surgery", edited by Barron and Saad, and published by Churchill Livingston, 1980.) This injury results in the inability to flex the distal interphalangeal joint (DIP joint). The majority of mallet injuries (closed) can be treated with continuous splinting of the DIP joint for 6 to 10 weeks. It is also necessary for the DIP joint to be immobilized in a slight hyperextended position while allowing the PIP joint to flex.
As discussed, when treating mallet injuries, it is known to splint an appendage in a hyperextended position. However, known methods of splinting mallet injuries are uncomfortable and unduly restrict the patient's use of the injured finger. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,489 to Evans describes a splint for treating mallet injuries. Many patients who suffer a mallet injury prematurely cease to use their prescribed splint because of the discomfort caused by using the splint and due to the hassle of attending to the splint (i.e. removing the splint at regular intervals and reapplying it using new bandages and/or wraps). Accordingly, by not keeping the injured appendage in the prescribed hyperextended position, the duration of the healing process is prolonged and there is an increased chance of improper healing. Accordingly, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for splinting injured appendages that is comfortable, easy to apply, and is removable and reusable. Accordingly, the present invention will increase the chance of proper healing of the splinted appendage as it encourages the patient to use the splint for the entire prescribed period.
The splinting device of the present invention is preferably comprised of:
a strip of material having a body portion and a first, second, and third strap that are preferably connected to the body portion; and a splint having a first and second end portion. The splint is secured to a top side of the body portion of the strip of material so that when the strip of material is wrapped around an injured appendage, or finger, the first strap engages the first end of the splint and the second strap engages the second end of the splint. The third strap is also wrapped around the injured appendage and provides additional support to the orthopedic device of the present invention. It is also preferred that the splint be bent between the first and second end portions so that the appendage will be held in a hyperextended position once attached to the appendage by the first and second straps.
The splint device of the present invention is easily applied and form-fitting allowing for the easy removal and reuse of the device. Additionally, the ability to remove and reuse the orthopedic device of the present invention allows for accumulation of multiple devices for a particular patient. Accordingly, a patient may have one splint device for work, one for bathing and another for wearing around the house. Additionally, periodically changing between a patient's multiple orthopedic devices of the present invention, may relieve any discomfort which may arise from keeping the injured finger in one position for a significant length of time.
In addition to the features mentioned above, objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent upon a reading of the following description.